Document CH684814 discloses a timepiece as defined above, in which the rotary indexes are mounted pivoting along axes situated parallel in reference to the plane defined by the dial. According to this document, the indexes are of the prismatic type and have several faces, designed either to be displayed or hidden. When a face of the prism is displayed, it is completely visible in the opening of the dial. This device in particular has the drawback of requiring a relatively significant thickness, such that the prism can be housed and can pivot. Moreover, during pivoting of the prisms, the openings of the dial can be partially gaping, depending on the shape of the prisms, which can be considered not very esthetically pleasing.
The present invention aims to propose a timepiece whereof the dial makes it possible to present several visual appearances, which a user can show as desired, while also resolving the aforementioned drawbacks.